User talk:Shadowlight0982
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Fanfiction World (FFW) Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp glad to see me helping out, hope you're taking my advice about asking someone to use their scanner and to place your art on that and then on a flash drive to put on Devinart, and then on Fanfiction wiki. and for articals I am adding my own photos of cartoons on and any images I collected to show my toon freinds in antic mode and our habits of changing our appearance or to show what we do mental wise (including when we go chibi to get what we want) Akellyhyna 16:25, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Thegeneralhyna Shads, I have created a page about the hyna squad...idea alert, you can place the symbol of the omytrix symbol and the 'H' like done/shown in the twilight tournament. Akellyhyna 16:45, May 12, 2012 (UTC)Thegeneralhyna Your welocme Shadow. It's the least I can do since he is my character and it makes things a lot easier for you in the long run. Master Shinigami 07:24, June 21, 2012 (UTC) Akellyhyna 19:55, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Akellyhyna (AKA:The Hyna general) Lets see...except for the Data base area, all cartoon members in a gallary, the Space patranoid Database area (and any locations in my head) posted in their own gallary, as I explain them later soon Sure Shads, no problem. :3Hikaocori 00:21, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey Shads, uh quick question how do you change the txt color when you're editing a page? Hey, Shadow I was wondering since my guy has Giriko's Saw Foot which is from him being a Weapon from Soul Eater does that make my guy half-human and half-weapon?Master Shinigami 19:07, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, thanks for making the change on my character I was going to do it, but my internet started messing up on me. And now when I really think about my guy, even with him being a demon weapon, almost every part of him is a weapon, his outer body, his inner body(explosive chakra), and even his shadow. I'm just a walking arsenal.Master Shinigami 20:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Shadow i just wanted to run a few new ideas for my character by you. Since my guy has Girkio's demon weapon power i decided to add the fact that he could also do a full transformation into his chain saw form. But, like Giriko it is to large to be wielded by normal people. The way Grim gets around this is by using a summoning contract. The Kodai no gōremu contract(Ancient Golem). This summons a Golem(It looks like the Oldest Golem from Soul Eater). But, the down-side is every time a Golem is summoned they have to be 'programmed' to do whatever they have been summoned for. Grim gets by this by using Doppelman. Doppelman goes inside the Golem and basically takes over the un-animated Golem, allowing Grim to uses his full weapon form and not have to program the Golem to fight every time it is summoned. The technique Doppelman uses on the Golem is called 'Over-Shadowing' it basically allows Doppelman to posses a being that is not tuely alive like: Golem Summons or suits of armor in an area.Master Shinigami 01:00, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I wanted to add something to my last message. The Golem wears different clothes from its Soul Eater counter-part. It wears a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, a belt with a large skull and cross-bone belt buckel, a sleeveless black jacket with the word Shitai written on the back in white(Shitai means 'Corpse' in japanese), and black boots.Master Shinigami 07:41, July 4, 2012 (UTC)